


Skywalker  Empire

by Miguelcolon16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala Week 2020, Badass Anakin Skywalker, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Anidala, Dark Padmé Amidala, Emperor Anakin Skywalker, Empire skywalker, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Sith Empire (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: When his apprentice Ashoka leaves the Jedi order, a great revelation appears in Skywalker's life. Anakin sets out on a journey to discover who he is and his destiny.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin was looking out from the balcony of his wife's flat, thinking about recent events, his apprentice had just left the jedi order, he had never felt more miserable in his life except for the death of his mother.

_ How can I be a jedi master if I don't have my apprentice, forgive me Ashoka, I have failed you, forgive me _ .

Sensing Padme's presence entering the flat, he turned and went into the living room.

-Ani are you alright," asked padme when she saw her husband's face.

-I'm not fine angel, it's ashoka has left the order.

-Oh ani I'm so sorry, I can't think about what you are going through.

\- I'm tired of all the love, the war, the order everything, I'm tired of living a lie- padme hugged her husband comforting him with soft caresses through his hair. -Anakin pulled himself together and began to explain the situation.

-It's the order angel, she told me that she didn't feel comfortable anymore and that the jedi had abandoned her, I honestly don't blame her, I myself sometimes think about leaving the order.

-I'm sorry love-.

-Thank you angel grace for always being there for me-.

-I will always be there for you love, we are husband and wife.

  
  


“You never thought about our situation, about our marriage," Anakin asked with a sad look on his face.

Padme sighed, holding his hands, "Many times, Anakin, sometimes I get tired of living this lie, many times I wish I could go to Naboo and live comfortably, with you, imagine us and our children," Anakin smiled at the vision of him and Padme on Naboo, surrounded by their children and family.

Anakin smiled at the vision of him and Padme on Naboo, surrounded by their children and family, that's what he had always wanted a family to love.

_ I wish you were alive mother with us, I miss you so much. _

Anakin gave him a sad smile “Nothing love, I was just thinking about my mother, I wish she was here with us, sometimes I think I would never have left her”.

Padme grabbed his head and turned to look at him, "Don't think that my love, your mother wanted the best for you, she sacrificed herself so that you could have a better life”.

Anakin smiled, "You're right love, I'm sorry, I'm too sentimental," Padme smiled at him.

Anakin shook his head, Padme grabbed his arm, "Then come on love and let's go to sleep, I'm tired," Anakin said.

They both ate in silence, giving small smiles from time to time, once they finished they went to the bedroom ready to rest, they both got into bed, Padme approached Anakin hugging him while she put her head on his chest tenderly.

“I love you," Anakin smiled as he hugged her.

"Me too angel ".

* * *

* * *

_ Everything was dark, Anakin looked around him, all he could see was darkness "where am I, I'm dreaming" walking around him looking for a way out to wherever he was. _

_ "Skywalker ..... skywalker". A voice boomed, echoing in the distance. _

_ "Who is it... who's looking for me?". He asked turning around looking for the source of the sound. _

_ "You are a blind skywalker you have always been blind chosen." Rumbled the voice in his head. _

_ "Who are you show yourself, what do you want from me". He said asking to nothing, Anakin was beginning to lose patience. _

_ "Patience is what you lack, blind man, you are unable to see your destiny young skywalker. Said the mysterious voice”. _

_ "How do you know who I am?”. _

_ "I know everything about you, Anakin. You have been blind, it is time for me to show you the truth, I can see your Soul”. _

  
  


_ "How are you going to help me, I don't know who you are and what you want from me?. _

_ "Seek me and I will show you your true destiny, seek me and I will show you your true power, you have been blinded, everyone has used you, it is time to break free from your chains". Anakin was silent as all this was possible, assimilating his words, his destiny, his true power those words struck deep into his Soul" intrigued he asked. _

_ "Where can I find you, but first tell me who you are and why I should trust you". The mysterious entity replied. _

_ "My name is not important now, seek me out in Borbais Zaqur, where you will begin your training. _

_ "Training? As if I am a jedi”. _

_ "You know nothing Skywalker, you have not yet begun to see the truth of the world, only I can finish your training, seek me and you will know the truth, and come alone, only you can find me". Anakin thought about his words, assimilating his options, after meditating he accepted. _

_ "I accept". _

_ "Very well, Anakin, I look forward to meeting you". _

* * *

* * *

Anakin woke with a start, his body was sweaty and shaking, next to him was Padme.

"Ani, what's wrong, you're shaking". Anakin took a few moments to compose himself.

"It's nothing love just a bad dream let's go back to sleep." Padme nodded her head as she snuggled into his chest, it didn't take long for them to fall back asleep. The next day, anakin found himself thinking about his strange vision of last night, it had been so intense,  _ by the force guide me to my destiny _ , Padme had already left for the senate, going to the landing hall without first saying goodbye to C3Po he headed to the jedi temple.

When he arrived he went straight to the archive and map room, dodging the council members and his master, he really didn't have the patience to deal with them, he still resented Ashoka.

When he reached the map room he looked for the planet in question, after a thorough search he found it. It was on the outer rim, almost in the unknown regions, which intrigued him too much,  _ why would it send me to an almost lost planet in the galaxy _ , sighing he picked up the coordinates and returned to Padme house.

  
  


When Padme arrived she found her husband on the sofa.

"Hi Ani how was your day". She asked her husband , her husband came over to give her a kiss on the lips. "Well love , I have something to tell you."

Anakin sat down and put on a serious face, which scared Padme, Anakin was never serious unless something bad happened. "Has something bad happened Ani." he asked sitting down next to her.

"No love," sighing he continued, "I think I'm going to be gone for a while love, I don't know how long but I have to go.

"Where do you have to go, you've been sent on a war mission?" he asked clearly sad, Padme hated it when Anakin went away for months at a time, it tore her up inside to be away from her husband.

"No love, this is something I have to do, remember I woke up with a start tonight". Padme nodded her head wondering where this was going.

"I had a vision, a voice spoke to me that I have to go to a planet to finish my training, I don't know how but I have a feeling it's true whatever it is I have to find out." Padme nodded blankly.

"A vision, how is that possible, and who was it, didn't you think it might be a trap from the dark side? Anakin sighed, "lose love I've been thinking about it but I know it's not the dark side calling me it's something else and I have to go find out" .

Padme sighed, "Have you told obi wan?" Anakin shook his head "I haven't told him I don't trust the council".

"Anakin, whatever it is I trust you , just promise me you will return to my side I can't stand you being away from me for too long" she said wrapping Anakin in a loving embrace.

"I will always come back to you, love, you have my promise".

* * *

* * *

The next day Anakin headed to his ship with R2D2, yesterday he had spent the rest of the day and night in Padme's arms showing their love and how much they miss each other.

Arriving at the ship he placed R2D2 , before setting sail he turned to his beautiful wife , moving closer he captured her beautiful lips a tender kiss goodbye.

"Come back soon Ani".

"Always love before you know it I'll be by your side".

Turning back to the ship , he started the engines and exited out of the atmosphere, he had told padme that if obi wan asked for him not to tell him where he was, he trusted his wife and that she wouldn't tell on him. When he reached space he set the coordinates and jumped into hyperspace.

When he came out of hyperspace he found the planet in question, it was a huge planet with huge forests and jungles, it had three moons surrounded by several rings, he descended towards the planet, landing in a wooded area full of cliffs.

Exiting the ship with r2d2 they headed out to inspect the place for intelligent life or traces of the strange creature in their mink.

"Alright where do I start." The planet was huge it would take days to find what he was looking for.

" _ Skywalker head to the temple I'm waiting for you _ ." Said the mysterious voice in his head. _ A temple where the hell would he find one in this big place.  _ Giving orders to R2D2 they began to search for the temple in question.

They walked for 2 hours until they found a huge temple , it was huge surrounded by large statues that looked like masters , 

walking inside. As he entered he saw huge reliefs that seemed to tell the story of the founding of the temple, plunging deep into the temple with the only sound being R2D2.

Arriving at a large room they found what they were looking for, a strange creature resembling a human stood in the centre of the room, his skin was transparent white full of spirals and circles, his eyes were a blue so light blue they seemed to pierce the Soul, he had a large white beard, he was dressed in simple clothes similar to the clothes of a monk. Sighing and swallowing dryly he approached the person who had tormented him in his dreams.

_ "I've been waiting for you skywalker”. _


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin

"Who are you? It was the only coherent thought Anakin managed to get out of his head before the strange being, if you could call it that. The creature smiled at your confusion.

"I am Aratyus a being created by the living force". Said the celestial being. Anakin was even more confused than he already was.

"A being of the living force how is that possible?" He asked weakly, his shock growing by the second.

"Yes, Anakin, I am here to open your mind and guide you to your destiny your true destiny you have been blind to it for a long time and it is time for me to show you." Said Aratyus.

"My destiny, what do you mean? Anakin asked.

"Come with me and let me explain". They both started to walk inside the temple, they advanced inside an underground structure arriving to a strange room where in the centre there was a strange circle similar to the one in mortis.

"It is time for you to tell me why you have brought me here, I want explanations. Anakin demanded.

"You are too impatient young skywalker , you have great power , but you lack vision and patience." Anakin snorted at that.

"Tell me young man where do you think we are. Asked the celestial being.

Anakin looked around the room glancing around before answering "We are in some lost ruins on a lost planet somewhere in the galaxy". The strange being smiled "Just as you thought you are narrow minded Anakin" Anakin looked at him offended before continuing "what do you want from me and you still haven't told me who you are and why you say you need to train me and more importantly what is this place".

"We are in one of the earliest jedi times in existence , a temple founded by the first masters of the force , but they were not the jedi masters of your time , here they were dedicated to teaching the true meaning of the force."

Anakin looked at him intrigued by the new information , he had never been very interested in history. "Thank you for the history lesson, but what does that have to do with me, you said you are a living being created by the force, how is that possible?" asked Anakin.

"It is true young skywalker, I am a being born of the same force just like you, you and I are connected. Anakin looked at him in shock "what are you trying to say". I ask .

"You are too blind and ignorant and you have never asked yourself how your birth is possible". Aratyus asked. Anakin was silent for a few seconds thinking "my mother never spoke of my father, she simply told me there was no father".

"It is because you have no father, anakin, your father is the living force. The celestial being replied. Anakin was stunned , taking in what the being was exposing and what it implies "you are lying to me what you are proposing is not possible are you telling me that the force got my mother pregnant ?" Anakin replied.

"You were conceived by the force that was its will anakin, you came into this world for one purpose only, to bring balance to the force and reform the galaxy".

"You know everyone tells me that I am the chosen of the force, the father in Mortis said the same thing, the damn council says the same thing and now you say the same thing too, I don't know why it makes so much difference”. The being smiled at this statement. 

"I see you have a head for something skywalker everyone says you are the chosen one but what does being the chosen one entail, have you ever asked yourself that question? He answered and Anakin was silent, he had no answer for that. "You are a blind person, everyone is using you and you don't realize it”. He replied, making Anakin furious.

"Stop playing with me, you keep saying that but you don't explain anything, I came here for answers. Anakin replied.

"You are very impatient young skywalker, tomorrow we will begin your training".

"I don't need training, I'm one of the best jedi in the galaxy”. He said smugly, to which the being just laughed. "You have no idea of your potential, rest and prepare your quarters, tomorrow we will begin your training”. Anakin snorted in frustration but left with him in the direction of the quarters he had been given.

* * *

* * *

The next day anakin walked to the centre of the room where he was yesterday staring at the symbols on the floor.

"Light and darkness two sides of the same coin neither can survive without the other." Anakin didn't need to know who the voice behind his back was. Turning to face the strange being.

"I see you know a lot about the force." said Anakin.

"It is my duty since it is the will of the force to train you and fulfill your destiny".

"As everyone expects that of me but no one tells me how". Araryus smiled "I see you are not an airhead like everyone says". Anakin snorted in annoyance.

"First of all you must know where we are, you must know the origins of the first force bearers, follow me young skywalker. They both began to walk around the temple and the surrounding area showing a lot of statues of force masters all of different race”.

"Who are they all?" asked Anakin.

"Forgotten masters from an era forgotten by those of your sect”.

They came to a large pyramid.

"This place is where they trained the jedaai masters who were in harmony with the force".

"Pardon me but it is not jedaais but jedi". Aratyus smiled "no my dear anakin your sect is descended from a branch of knights not these masters of the force". Anakin was confused.

"You know nothing skywalker, to know your future you must know the past.

With a wave of his hands an intense light burst forth enveloping the entire room. "What is going on? Anakin asked clearly confused, once the light dimmed Anakin realized that he was in the same place, but the place seemed to come to life, looking around it no longer looked like ruins.

"Are we in the past?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, we are in the past. replied Aratyus.

"How is that possible it shouldn't be possible".

"They can't see us we are like wraiths in time come young man let's look around you. Anakin stood in awe as he watched the ancient masters of the force practice and teach their knowledge, watching one master in particular pull force lightning from their hands, another watching as they lifted large portions of earth as they malleable it into different shapes and forms.

"That is not possible, that is a dark side ability. Araryus smiled "the pure force has no gender that is something you jedi and siths have put in place". Anakin was impressed, absorbing the knowledge, realizing that the masters of the past were more powerful, half the things not taught in the order.

"Millions ago here they trained masters of the force, masters who learned both light and dark side skills, their greatest belief was in the balance of the force, this was the first temple they occupied.

Anakin turned to look at him. "If these Jeddai masters used both sides of the force, why were they not taught in the order. Aratyus smiled "there was a schism, a long time ago a master dabbled too much in the dark arts and went mad with power causing a rebellion, he and his followers were banished". Anakin noticed that they changed places, appearing on a deserted planet he knew "this is korriban".

"Yes, the birthplace of the Sith race”.

"I thought the Siths were an order like the Jedi".

"Don't you see those people with red skin and horns, those were the original Sith”.

Anakin watched the locals as they built their civilization when several ships appeared in the planet's atmosphere "What are those ships".

"Oh that's where the exiled Jedaai are, when they were banished they came to this place where they conquered, the rest is history”.

The images flashed by, looking at the first war between the Republic and the Sith Empire, the various Sith empires over 25,000 years. The fall of the last sith empire and the sith order and its reformation by darth bane.

Once the vision was over they returned to the time chamber "I see that you are much more serene".

"It was interesting the history lesson but how will it help me in fulfilling my destiny?”.

Aratyus smiled, "What did you see, what did you learn?”.

"That for 25,000 years the Jedi and the Sith have been killing each other creating an endless cycle”.

"That is true, both the Jedi and the Sith have been creating an imbalance in the force over the years."

"How is that possible?” Anakin asked in confusion.

"The jedi one of the causes is taking force-sensitive children for training and celibacy”.

"But isn't that the way of the Jedi?”.

"You need to see more, have you seen the old masters not have mates or children? The jedi by taking children and preventing new sentients from being born were creating an inequality as the jedi prevented more force sensitives from being born." Anakin could not refute that over the years the jedi tracked sentients throughout the galaxy, in many cases stealing them by stealing or capturing them.

"And how do the sith create that imbalance?".

"The dark side is a self-destructive power, if one gives in to their baser impulses it creates chaos and disorder, things must always be in balance, too much light burns and blinds a person, which is what is happening to the jedi now, they are so blind they do not see the enemy in front of them, and too much darkness loses one to their baser instincts”. Anakin was silent in a sense he knew what he was saying was true.

"Your destiny is not to be a sith or a jedi you are destined for much more than just being a pawn in a great game the question is do you want to take that step."

"You say that but the prophecy......"

"The prophecy the jedi have is wrong and uninformed nowhere does it say he has to be a jedi." Anakin was silent deep down he knew he never felt comfortable feeling like a jedi too many chains on him that held him back .

"But the Father said it was my destiny to be in mortis and balance the force. Anakin watched as Aratyus laughed.

"Do you really think so, the father took advantage of you to take care of his children, children who stole the powers of the dark and light side because they wanted to play at being great, powers they had no right to, do you really think that if you had killed the dark and light side, the whole galaxy would now be in chaos because you would have broken the fabric of the universe."

Anakin stood in shock, "That's true", Aratyus nodded. Aratyus nodded "Father wanted you to take care of them, but what would have happened when you died?, as much as your father is the force you are a mortal at some point you would have died, what would have happened at that point his children would have run away creating even more imbalance and chaos because there was no one to control them, by killing them you have done the galaxy a favour. Anakin stood quietly absorbing the whole situation.

"You will never bring out your full potential if you remain a jedi , you have too many chains on you have a very simple reason in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"The jedi are limiting you because they are afraid that you were powerful enough to challenge them, they have always limited you, all they want is for you to fulfill the prophecy to end the sith because they think it will end the dark side, the sith want you only to rise to power, you are just a pawn.

Anakin was silent deep down he knew it was true, he always felt he was despised, that the council never really valued him, he always felt their hidden fears towards him, his thoughts went back to padme.

"You are destined to not only bring balance to the force but reform the galaxy with your wife" .

"Padme .....".

"Do you really believe that your meeting with Quin-gon-in and Padme was just an accident, nothing happens randomly in the force."

"What do you mean she and I are destined to reshape the galaxy?".

"You and she have a purpose to fulfill, now I'll tell you again do you want to remain a jedi or do you want to be something more someone who wants to take their destiny into their own hands and not depend on others." Anakin thought for a while "I need to think about this".

"Of course you have all the time in the world to think about it". Aratyus replied.

Anakin returned to his quarters where he found R2D2 in the corner, spending the rest of the day meditating,  _ having my own destiny in my hands, finally being free of deception and lies. _

The next day he met Aratyus on a cliff, he found him meditating on the force and noticed that every time he meditated his body turned sky blue, kneeling before him "I want you to teach me master" Aratyus smiled.

"Aratyus smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have a new chapter, if you see any mistake please say so.

Padme

"That's all senator I'll tell you my answer next week" he said to one of the senators from the center sector. The senator nodded with a bow. When padme left, he let out a sigh, the work was getting heavier and heavier, after a while Sabe came in.

"How was your day my lady," Sabe asked.

"I'm tired of all this trouble". He said leaning back in his chair.

"What's going on my lady?".

"These damn senators want to prolong the clone acquisition even after the conflict is over." Said padme letting out a sigh, Sabe smiled at him .

"You don't support it ? " . Sabe asked.

"They are lives Sabe what's the point of acquiring more if there will no longer be conflict?". Padme argued "well let's go for a walk I've finished what I had to do". They both left her senatorial office ready to take their slider and go to a restaurant in the upper reaches of Corrusan. 

It had been five months since anakin left on that mysterious mission of his and every day that passed the more she missed him , she misses his reassuring presence , whenever anakin left on a mission yours spent months away , but not knowing where he is killed her inside , _wherever you are ani come back soon_.

Once they left the senate , they met senator Clovis , Clovis was coming with his always arrogant attitude .

"My ladies it is a pleasure to see you again especially you padme ". Said clovis with his smug face , padme put out his best smile.

"Clovis it is a pleasure to see you as always." He said forcing his smile , clovis watched him and chuckled.

"Padme since we are here I would like to ask you if later would you like to ".

"I'm sorry clovis I would like to but later I'm meeting with some senators to propose some amendments." Clovis put on his best smile at the answer "well my lady I hope another day we can see each other better". They both said goodbye to him leaving him behind ,Sabe turned his attention to her "way to break his pride my lady " Padme laughed at her friend's comment.

"It will be a shame when he finds out you are married and on top of that to the fearless hero" she said with a chuckle , at this Padme gave her a sad smile.

"My lady, you haven't heard from Anakin, have you?”.

"No, I haven't heard from them”.

"And the temple hasn't said anything”.

"The jedi don't know where he is and Anakin is angry with the council for kicking Ashoka out after the trial." Sabe nodded in understanding, they got into the glider . Once they arrived at the restaurant, they ordered the typical Naboo food.

They both spent the time eating , laughing telling each other jokes and stories of their time on naboo .

"So do you know anything about the front?" Padme turned to look at her, and she said, "So, do you know anything about the front?”.

"It seems to be very quiet, the fighting has been at a minimum for a few months". Padme replied.

"That's very strange isn't it." Asked Sabe , Padme nodded her head "oh are they retreating or are they waiting to attack" t _his is all very strange since anakin disappeared the fighting between republic forces and separatists has been almost non-existent, I just hope the separatists haven't captured him_ . Padme turned to watch the sunset on corrusan through the window , _come back soon Ani I miss you_ .

* * *

* * *

Jedi Temple

"Any news of general skywalker?". Mace Windu asked Master Obi Wan.

"We have no news of him I'm afraid" he said with a face of disgust , for months he has been wondering where he is.

"This is unheard of one of our best generals and jedi disappears from the galaxy , if this drags on it could be a bad thing for the order and for the republic." Said Master Plo.

Everyone nodded at Master Plo's comment the council since Anakin's disappearance had been restless, he had literally disappeared without a trace. All faces turned to Master Yoda who was deep in thought.

"Worrying this is , however we cannot be carried away by restlessness , keep calm we must."

"I fear that if the general is still missing the separatists will try to attack us because they saw us vulnerable" commented Master Windu.

"You think that the deserted because of what happened to Ashoka." Commented Master Shaak ti .

"I don't think so Anakin would not leave without saying anything to anyone." Obi Wan defended his former student.

"Master obi wan your mission is to interrogate senator Amidala, he and skywalker have always been close".

"It shall be made master." Said obi wan with a bow .

Once everyone left the council the green master stared into the void trying to connect to the force , since skywalker had disappeared he had a bad feeling . Turning around he met master windu .

"Cres the boy resents the decision we made with Ashoka." He asked clearly uneasy .

"I don't know for some time now the force has been resenting me it's like I'm refusing to see something."

"You think it's something from the sith."

"I don't know but on alert we must." Master Windu nodded his head.

* * *

* * *

Chancellor's Room

"So you don't know where the boy is?" Asked the chancellor through hologram to his apprentice Count Dooku.

"No master the boy this where this to disappeared or do not want that they find him " replied Dooku , at this the chancellor was irritated. 

"Very well keep me informed if anyone hears from him". He watched as his apprentice cut the communication , sighing from his seat , ever since Anakin disappeared he had had a bad feeling as if something was out of place that the boy would leave without saying anything to anyone , not even his wife who had been watching . 

He had tried many times to feel him in the force but every time he tried a force would pull him back , which made him more and more irritating , it was as if the force didn't want them to know where he was .

Sighing resignedly he returned to concentrate on his plans, he was almost ready to strike his masterstroke, soon he would no longer need Dooku's services. A twisted smile appeared on his face before he turned his thoughts to Anakin. _Why, where are you, why did you leave like this, you are only delaying my plans to have you as my apprentice, soon you will be mine and the Sith will finally have their revenge_.

* * *

* * *

Padme

Padme was in her apartments relaxing after a hard day's work , the getaway with sabe felt good , but not so much when she returned to the senate and had to deal with clovis , she sighed in resignation at having to endure. His peace of mind was shattered when he saw a glider land on the runway , but he was reassured to know who it was .

"Wow master obi wan it is a pleasant surprise your company." Obi van nodded "it is a pleasure to see you I hope that in the senate all is well" Obi wan replied .

They entered the hall where they settled in.

"So what brings you here master jedi?" Asked Padme .

Obi wan sighed before replying "I'm here to ask if you know anything about Anakin ,the council is nervous since his disappearance they fear the separatists will launch an attack on the republic". 

Padme tensed at the mention of Anakin but kept her emotions inside her.

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is , I too am worried about his disappearance." She replied in a sad voice.

Obi Wan nodded his head thoughtfully as he rubbed his beard. "Did you notice anything strange before he disappeared?".

"Before he left he came to see me. He was upset about what happened to Ashoka. He said it wasn't fair what happened to him." Answered Padme , Obi Wan looked at the ground ashamed . "I'm sorry about what happened to him ashoka , but the council thinks he may have defected to the separatists" .

Padme suddenly became serious "that's not possible Anakin would never leave the republic" Obi Wan sighed resigned "so do I but the council is increasingly wary of anakin they think he may become a problem" .

Padme looked at her resigned" that's not possible anakin has given everything for the jedi since he was a little boy".

"I know but the council has a bad feeling about all this, the Separatists have hardly launched any campaigns or attacks , I fear they will attack us in force before long." Padme nodded her head "well that was it , if you hear from anakin let me know , I have to go back to the temple to meditate ".

Padme accompanied the jedi master to his slider , bidding him a polite farewell as her thoughts returned to her beloved come back soon _Ani I need you._

* * *

* * *

The days passed quickly, resigned to her love to return soon, the controls in the senate became more tortuous, they were always the same tax regulation , control of trade routes , she had noticed that more and more systems were asking for more powers , _they had gone crazy don't they know that we are at war ?_ I also note many of Palpatine's sycophants, many of them corrupt bureaucrats, senators whose fortunes are of dubious legitimacy.

Into this had fallen the republic he so defended , _his thoughts went back to Palpatine , was he the best thing for the republic , why all he did was amass power and influence while keeping corrupt senators_ . 

Palpatine should have left office long ago but he managed to stay in power , he did nothing to stop the separatists , he didn't even try those who had attacked his home planet , he let them go free once he got the office , increasing his frustration towards the chancellor , _sometimes he wished he was the chancellor so he could fix the galaxy_. 

He banished his thoughts once he left the senate , heading to his slider to go home .

Once home he set out to take a shower to relax , once finished he went to the living room to enjoy his meal as he pulled out his holoped while watching the most important news .

Resigned to go to bed she prepared to go to her room when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I see you are in a hurry my lady." Said the voice he knew so well, she took a few seconds to react as if waiting for her brain to play a trick on her, when she turned around she could finally see his arrogant face that she liked so much.

"Ani as you are back" she cried out in excitement as she rushed rushed at him letting the tears fall.

"This here love." Anakin replied.

"I missed you love " padme said as she ate her husband's face.

"Easy love I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise" asked padme as she clung to his neck .

"I promise" .


End file.
